The Games of the Big Four
by waitingformysnowday
Summary: Basically, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack entered the Hunger Games. Only one person survives so three of the big four will die. This is kinda tearing my heart apart so you have been warned.
1. Beginning the Games

Jackson Overland looked around the field. They were in a clearing. All the other tributes were in a circle and in the middle was the cornucopia. A few meters from the clearing was the densest jungle Jack has ever seen, even from his hunting days.

His father was the best hunter in their District and his mother could make the best clothes and the tastiest bread but everything they sold was cheap because they knew not much could afford food and most of the time they give away food for free. Jackson mostly stays at home and tries to please his younger sister who had an illness. She was very weak and always in pain and he always made her laugh. If he ever gets home from this, he was planning to go ice skating with her.

He could hear the number counting down. He looked at the other tributes he remembered from training. There was the small kid from district 6, the strong redhead from District 12, where poverty is the worst, The peaceful girl with the badly cut short brown hair from District 5 and her friend the protective, thin boy with the fake leg.

Jackson eyed the cornucopia. He needed a backpack and a weapon he could use. He heard the signal sound.

The games have begun.

He ran towards the cornucopia. He could hear other tributes screaming and running. He could hear blood spilling and hard punches. He reached the nearest back pack and he was about to grab it when something hard hit him on the back. He fell on his chest and he started breathing heavy and coughing.

He felt a foot on his back. He frantically tried to stand up until he felt the edge of a blade on his back. He stood still. He can't believe he will die at the very beginning of the games.

Then, Jackson heard a sound of an arrow passing just above his head and hitting the person on top of him. He looked up to see the strong redhead from District 12. She loaded another arrow and got ready to shoot him.

Jackson's eyes widened and he rolled to the right just in time to miss the arrow. Jackson grabbed the pack and saw the person that nearly killed him with a blade. It was a boy with sand hair and had an arrow on his forehead. Jackson immediately grabbed his short blade and ran for the forest.

He spotted the redhead running after him and he ran faster. He heard arrows whizzing past him and hitting nearby trees. He ran even faster and he stripped and fell on some thick vines. He looked down only to see the ground 30 feet below. He had run into a cliff and he was dangling on the vines.

He turned around to see the redhead standing above him.

"If you are going to kill me, can I at least have your name?" Jackson tried.

The redhead looked at him like he was crazy and started loading an arrow.

He felt like he had no other choice. He quickly cut the vines and started falling.

The redhead's eyes widened and she shot the arrow.

Jackson felt a searing pain on his side and his vision started getting blurry. The ground and the trees were coming towards him fast and his vision started getting blurry.

He already passed out before he touched the tree tops.


	2. Sparing a Life

"Hey Jack, look at me!" Emma smiled.

It was the middle of winter and as Jackson promised, they would go out for skating.

"Careful, little sis. Are you cold or anything?" Jackson asked as he watched from under his tree.

"No. you worry too much." Emma said as she slowly skated around the lake with her eyes glued to her feet. "That's weird because you worry for me but not for yourself."

Jackson smiled at her "That's what family does. We look out for each other no matter what."

"Okay, that's nice." Emma said shrugging off the touching moment.

Jackson stood up "Tell you what, next winter we could go skating again as soon as possible."

"Really? Could you tell if the ice is thick enough?"

"yeah, well… it couldn't be that hard, could it?"

The dream began to fade away.

Jackson woke up on a soft, thick branch covered in moss. Every bit of him hurt. He felt something sharp scratching his side. There was agonizing pain when he moved but he managed to sit comfortably and see the wound.

It was the redhead's arrow. It had pierced the thick strap of his bag but apparently got stuck there and the tip only broke the skin but he was still bleeding and he already felt faint.

Jackson tried to pull the arrow out but it was too lodged in the strap so he had to break it. Then he ripped a small portion of his shirt and pressed it against his side to stop the bleeding.

Jackson leaned on the tree. He really missed his sister. He can't believe he won't be there for net winter's skating.

There was a soft rustling sound from below. With terrible pain, he carefully leaned and peek at the ground. He saw the redhead again.

Jackson bit his lip. Why is she following him?! The girl looked beat up and tired. It looked like she fought off a lot of other tributes. She swayed from left to right and her eyelids dropped halfway. Maybe this was his chance. He couldn't go through the whole game without killing anyone.

Jackson leaned closer but managed to slip on the moss and fall. The girl gasped at him and staggered backwards.

He fell flat on her stomach. The redhead clumsily dropped her bow and she tried to reach for it. Jackson pulled out his blade and was about to run her through when the girl talked.

"wait!"

Jackson looked at her with his eyes wide. The girl was crying. She bit her lip and she was breathing heavy with tears falling from the corner of her eyes.

"Please. I need to go back to me fam'ly. They need me."

Jackson loosened his grip on the blade. "You're from District 12."

The girl smiled "Aye, it's Merida DunBroch"

Jackson stared at her and slowly got off me and sat on the forest floor next to her. Merida was still lying down.

"Ya didn't kill me?"

Jackson looked at her "You said I shouldn't."

"Ya can't win the games with a heart like that." Merida chuckled.

"It's Jackson Overland, if you wanted to know."

"Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate having me life…"

Merida muttered and fell asleep.

Jack smiled to himself. It's been awhile since someone called him Jack. It was the nickname his sister gave him.

Jackson looked around. He found a small cave underneath a giant tree. The roots of the tree covered the entrance. Maybe he could pull some vines over the entrance and hide it completely.

Jackson started dragging Merida inside the cave. Even though it was only a few meters, it caused him a great deal of pain and he couldn't help but let a few tears slip from his eyes. After placing Merida inside, he took a few dead vines and covers it over the small entrance. Jack then crawled inside and collapsed beside Merida.


	3. Poisoning the Lake

Jackson woke up with his head on a soft clump of moss. He stretched and crawled out the cave. It seemed to be mid-day and Merida was nowhere to be seen. So, he gives her her life and a good shelter and a night more to live and relax and she just left him. Typical.

Jackson looked around. It could have been a beautiful morning if there wasn't any other kids trying to hunt him down. Jackson grabbed his pack and started looking around the contents. There was his dagger, some rope, three packs of hard, old bacon and a jug of water. He decided to finish three fourths of the water and start looking for a water source.

Jackson started walking north, away from the cornucopia. The jungle wasn't that dense anymore. He walked for three hours and his feet were already hurting when he reached a small lake. It had crystal clear water and a few salmons swimming around. Merida was in the edge with her arrow ready, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Hey, redhead!"

Merida's eyes widened as the fish darted away. She tried to hit one but missed. She grit her teeth and turned at Jackson. "Jack. Wut are ya doin? Ya scared the fishes away… never mind, ya can have mine."

Jackson looked around and found a red salmon with an arrow through his eye on a nearby rock. He felt pretty guilty taking it so he said "You deserve it. I need to take a bath behind those rocks."

"Aye. Get on with it." Merida shrugged wading into deeper waters and readying the arrow she last used.

Jackson walked towards the large stones and started undressing when he noticed a nearby bush moving. He hid behind the rock and peered at it.

It was the boy with the fake leg. He was hiding in the bush pouring a clear liquid in the lake. It was poison.

"Hey, stop that!" Jackson suddenly said

The boy turned to him and dropped the glass. The crash caught Merida's attention.

"Hey!" Merida cried and fired her arrow. The boy lurched backwards and it hit his fake leg and harmlessly bounced off. He stood up and started running.

"Hey, wait!" Jackson said, pulling out his blade and running after the boy.

The boy weaved through the forest and it was surprisingly hard to follow him. For a boy with a fake leg, he sure could run. They reached a clearing and Jackson found his chance. He jumped over the boy and he landed on his back.

Jackson bit his lip. He didn't want to kill someone but he had to. He was about to jab the spear through the boy's back when there was a voice.

"Please let him go!" Jackson looked up to see the girl with the brown short hair holding a spear. There was clear terror in her eyes and the spear was shaking but there was something about her that caught Jackson's attention and he couldn't really but a finger on it.

"He's the only family I've got left. He's my best friend. Please."

Jackson stood up and walked a few steps backward. He raised his hands in defeat "Don't worry. I won't hurt him."

Hiccup stood up and immediately hugged Rapunzel. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Hiccup said, scanning her face.

"I'm fine… I'm fine." Rapunzel breathed, looking at Hiccup in the eye. The moment was very touching until an arrow was heard whizzing past their heads and hitting a nearby tree.

Everyone turned to see Merida with her arrow ready "Shoot, I missed." She muttered and started aiming.

"Merida, stop! They're part of our team!" Jackson said, moving in front of the Merida.

"Wat?! Are ya serious?!" Merida laughed going around Jackson. "Please get out of me way."

"Shoot them you have to shoot me." Jackson said, following Merida's arrow.

"Damnit, ya know I can't do that! I'm supposed ter protect ya!"

There was a short moment of silence. Hiccup and Rapunzel hugged each other tightly and Jackson stared at Merida with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Ya spared me life. I'm eternally grateful." Merida said "But we can't win the games without killin' someone. Me family needs me back home. I got 3 brothers an' a mother who wouldn't do anythin useful."

There was silence and Merida was still holding her aim but tears were pouring from her eyes. Jackson looked at her. He slowly took the bow and arrow and placed it on the ground beside her and hugged her.

"This was how I comforted my sister but I'm pretty sure you mean as much as she does to me."

Jackson felt Merida hug him back and he smiled to himself. Then there was a beeping sound and a parachute fell from the sky.

Rapunzel ran towards it and opened it. Inside were 4 packs of grilled fish and a note saying:

"The Smart, The Peaceful, The Loyal, and The Warrior. The people are eating you up! Keep up the act, they love it and we called you the Big Four."


	4. Killing a Boy

**I'M KINDA WRITING CHAPTERS AS OFTEN AS I CAN BECAUSE I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY AND THE OTHER STORY I'M MAKING. IT'S ALSO BIG FOUR AND IT WOULD BE COOL IF YOU WOULD CHECK IT OUT. **

"So, Rapunzel, have you ever killed anyone?" Jackson asked, walking beside her.

"No"

"Have you ever called anything?"

"No"

"Then… What's your advantage in the games?"

"Nothing, I guess. Maybe Hiccup?"

From behind, Hiccup looked up and stared at her. Merida glanced at him and started paying more attention to the conversation.

"Yeah, without him I couldn't have gotten this far. He protected me the whole time and I'm very grateful for that." Rapunzel finished and turned to smile at Hiccup.

Hiccup blushed and looked at the ground.

"Then wut is Hiccup's advantage?" Merida asked

"I'm pretty smart on the natural herbs. I could also build because that's what I do at home; I make medicine from common things you can get from the woods. I could also do a little building and inventing."

"huh, that's pretty cool." Jackson added.

"Yeah, we've actually set up a few traps and poisoned some food sources around here. The first trap shouldn't be far." Hiccup said "And how about you, Jackson?"

"Don't call him Jackson, call him Jack." Merida added.

"Why?" Jackson laughed.

"Cause ya annoy the hell out of me and someone needs to annoy ya too."

"Fine, I'm Jack then." Jack said raising his hands in defeat.

"Food!" Rapunzel cried pointing at a bush that grew large, red juicy apples.

"Great, I'm starvin' !" Merida said, rubbing her hands together and walked towards the apples.

"Wait." Hiccup said, staring at the apples.

"What?" Jack said plucking an apple.

"…I think It's poisoned."

"No it's not-" Merida started.

"Hiccup might be on to something. He is the smart one here." Rapunzel said

"Yeah, and when did apples start growing on bushes?" Hiccup said, taking the apple from Jack's hand and breaking it into two.

Hiccup examined it closely. It looked bright red and it had a tasty apple smell. "It's filled with chemicals! You die a slow and painful death!" Hiccup said and immediately threw it away. "Even the smell could kill you if you take a whiff too close."

"I'm Starvin'. But it's not like I ain't used to it by now." Merida sighed.

"No wait." Hiccup said taking another apple and breaking it in half. "It only contains zearons….and marlade…. We could purify it."

"And I suppose we'll just wash it in cold water." Jack said

"Actually, that could work. The poison runs in its veins and it's not that attached so it easily washes off. Who has water?"

"Me." Rapunzel muttered, opening her pack and handing over her water jug "I'm not entirely useless."

"You were never useless." Hiccup said, picking another apple and cutting it in half.

"Yeah? What did I do in the games?"

"Well, you helped me get through the game. If you weren't there then I would never have made it here." Hiccup smiled at her and ran a piece of apple through some water. The bright red color immediately washed away and they were left with a regular half of an apple.

"You have the first piece, Punzie." Hiccup said, smiling.

Rapunzel smiled and took the apple. She eagerly bit it and smiled in sweet relief.

"Well…?" Hiccup asked, cleaning the other pieces off apple.

"It tastes incredibly amazing." Rapunzel said.

"Okay, I want some of that." Jack said and grabbed a piece.

Merida grabbed the second to the last piece and munched it down.

Hiccup smiled and ate the last piece.

"Maybe we should take some with us." Merida said, her cheeks filled with apple.

"I'm already on it." Jack said, stuffing the apples in his bag.

There was a soft rustling in a nearby bush. Rapunzel gasped and hid behind Hiccup. Hiccup walked forward and saw a person trapped in the bush. It was the boy from District 8. His hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied to the bush. A few meters beside him were his backpack and some apples.

"Hey, it's those apples." Merida suddenly said.

"Are we going to kill him?" Rapunzel asked

"Of course, we have to."

"No, we don't." Rapunzel said with her voice shaky. "It's not his fault he's here. It's the odds. He's just like you and me. None of us wants to be here except for the stupid Districts 1 and 2!"

"hey, look at me." Hiccup said, holding Rapunzel's hands and staring at her. "We need to get you home. I promised your parents I would protect you, no matter what."

Rapunzel bit her lip and nodded. Hiccup sighed and wiped her tear and passed her to Jack. Jack hugged her tightly and covered her ears. Rapunzel pressed her head hard against Jack's and closed her eyes.

She couldn't bare the sight of someone being murdered in cold blood.


End file.
